


Sports Ruin Everything

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: Maya has a date, except this time, it's with a girl. New information for Riley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the FUCK is this

Speak of the devil and she shall come- it’s a liquid sunlight afternoon spent studying in Topanga’s, and just as you’re about to ask where Maya is, she comes in the bakery with a grin, waving around her phone like a flag, announcing: “Guess who just got asked out by a super hot chick!”

Everyone cheers and wolf whistles, and you’re about to, too, until you fully process the sentence, because, wait a minute, she said _chick_. Like, a girl. Maya is going out with a… girl. Did you hear that right? A girl?

... _Oh_. Well. Huh.

Before you can even open your mouth, she’s walking off with a grin as your friends send her well wishes for her date. And you’re just kind of left there, staring, mouth open. Huh.

Meanwhile, everyone talks about it like it’s totally business as usual- “Did she say which girl?” Zay asks, tossing his book to the side. 

“She was talking about that one girl last week- the softball player? Addison?” Farkle raises an eyebrow. 

“Brunette one? Long legs? She’s pretty,” Lucas nodded, “score for Maya.”

So Maya was… talking about a girl. Last week. And you didn’t even know it. You bite your lip.

“Maya is gay?!” You blurt out in utter disbelief. 

Everyone pauses. “You… didn’t know that?” Smackle blinks at you with wide eyes. 

“Man, I thought everyone knew that. I mean… look at her,” Zay shrugs.

“You really didn’t know? She’s your best friend, I thought she would have.. you know… told you,” Lucas mutters, and everyone is starting to look a little uncomfortable. 

“I… have to go,” You mumble softly, picking up your bag.

It’s nighttime without warning and she’s sitting in the bay window, talking about her date. “Yeah, and she plays softball,” Maya grins at the ceiling.

“You hate sports,” You say sharply, and it’s not the first time you’ve picked out something wrong with this Addison girl, or whatever her name is.

Maya tenses slightly. “I don’t have to _play_ the sport, Riley, she plays it,” She mumbles. She clears her throat and tries to begin again as you sit there with your arms crossed petulantly. “ _Anyways_. So it went really well, right? And we were leaving and she kissed me-”

“On the first date?” You scoff, but when you speak it doesn’t sound like you. You shouldn’t be this way. Especially not with her. She’s happy! And you should be happy that she’s happy! You should be supportive, but you just can’t muster it in you to be… _happy_ about her going out with some random girl.

“Yes, on the first date? Since when are you such a prude?” Maya raises an eyebrow and clenches her teeth, and you know she’s getting irritated now.

“I’m not! I just-”

“What’s your big problem with Addison, anyways, huh? Ever since I told you about her you’ve been acting weird. I like her! She makes me happy! Why can’t I be happy, huh?”

She’s putting words in your mouth, and you hate that, but all you can manage is, “you never told me you were gay!”

Her face goes hard, and she swallows. “So that’s what this is about, huh?” She says quietly. “That’s an issue, right? I’m gay, and that’s a problem?” She’s talking steady but still too fast for you to get a word in. “This- this is exactly why I didn’t tell you, okay? You think I wanted to keep that from you, I didn’t, you’re my best friend, okay, I didn’t exactly wanna not tell you that, I barely wanted to admit it to myself, and then I didn’t tell _anyone_ for the longest time, and especially not you, because I _knew_ this would happen, alright, you’d find out and it’d make things weird, but eventually I tell Farkle, and I’m all crying because, you know, not only am I fucking _gay_ , but I _like_ you! And I can’t even tell you! But of course he convinces me to just go and do it, because nooo, you won’t care if I’m gay, so I just let it happen! And I do all of this rebound bullshit to get over you, and, and, it’s an issue? And-”

Before you know what you’re doing, you just kind of lean forward and kiss her, if only to shut her up.

“Maya, I don’t care if you’re gay,” you clarify quickly as you pull away. But then you realize you just kissed her, and then she’s staring at you kind of dumbfounded, sputtering out vowel sounds and blinking fast.

“I just...” You trail off. And then it’s all oddly clear. “I don’t want you to be gay with _her_. I.. I want you to be gay with me,” You realize.

“Um- _oh_...” She rubs the back of her neck. “Well… I mean,” She starts to nod slowly. “This… worked out better than I thought it would,” She marvels. 

You giggle. “What’re you gonna tell softball girl, Maya?”

“My girlfriend got jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review bc its 3 am on a wednesday so why not. request a fic at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
